cocxianxiafandomcom-20200214-history
Arian
Content Author: LukaDoc Initial Encounter Can be encountered randomly in Tel'Adre if the character is level 4 or above. You will find him laying in one of the back alleys, slumped over and will be given the option to * Help — unlocks the Park in Tel'Adre. * Don't Help * Never Help — Arian will be removed from the game. Second Encounter Arian tells you more about himself including the reason for his white scales and poor health. Third Encounter Arian reveals that he was a teacher at a mage academy with a grand library. When the demons attacked he only had enough strength to protect a few of his pupils and escape. He ended up using too much of his magic which led him to the weakened state he is in. Fourth Encounter Arian concludes his story by telling you how he ended up in Tel'Adre and gives you a demonstration of the difference of power in white magic when it's cast using his technique. You then escort him back to his home and asks if you wouldn't mind visiting as he enjoys your friendship. At this point the Park location is removed and Arian's house has been added to the Homes' submenu. Arian's House First visit: You are greeted by one of his aids/pupils, a tan furred, spectacle wearing Ferret-morph named Laika. She immediately gets mad when she finds out that you were the one enabling Arian to leave the house. Thankfully her brother Boon (another one of Arian's aids) interrupts and asks her to cool her head. After an apology from Boon, you are escorted to Arian's room where you hilariously find Arian in the middle of an escape attempt. During this visit you share your stories about your adventures and Arian thanks you for visiting him. Before you leave, Boon stops you and asks a favor, if you find any potion or herb or any other kind of medicine that could help Arian, to bring it back with you as apparently nothing truly effective has been found within Tel'Adre. Events during visits: At some point (after giving him at least one vitality tincture), Arian will tell you that he's having unusual dreams. These dreams involved him being with someone he loves. You then get the options: * Pry — Oh, no, you're not letting him wriggle out of this that easily. You playfully tap his nose and tell him he should come clean and confess; he'll sleep better with the burden off his conscience. Arian closes his eyes and admits. "It's someone close!" He blurts out, hiding himself under the covers. Well, now, that's intriguing... still, no matter how you try, he won't say anything more and he won't come out. It's quite clear what's going on so all you can do is sigh, do your best to pat his head through the covers, and tell him you'll come back another day and that you're sorry for being so nosey. You then turn and walk out the door, heading down the stairs and back to camp. * Drop it — Though you do feel a little curious, you decide to stop making him uncomfortable, and tell him that it's okay, you'll let him get some sleep now. He then thanks you and you return to camp. * During another visit you will hear him moaning in his room before you enter. You can then either "Peep" "Burst in" "Eave's drop" or leave. Choosing "Peep" or "Eavesdrop" both result in your character discovering that Arian is masturbating while thinking about your character. This then gives you the choice to "Burst in" or leave. Leaving leads to a short scene where Boon is concerned why your stay was so short followed by your character telling Boon that Arian is "busy". Additionally, this event will repeat on subsequent visits until you decide to burst in. Bursting in and confronting Arian about his masturbation will fluster him and cause him to admit his feelings for the player. next interaction has been male-tested. Female unconfirmed ''(Female characters automatically have straight sex with Arian, but Champion can still first get TG Arian as a male/herm and then have access to the Dildo Sex option as a female character once Arian is female as well and a Camp Lover.) The Champion can then choose to say they "Don't mind" that Arian has an interest in the Hero's male character or they can say that they're "Interested in Girls" instead. Both choices will lead to a sex scene though the latter will cause Arian to change himself with a genitalia transformation item right before the sex scene occurs. After this, you will be able to have sex with him/her on future visits and you will also be able to give him/her certain transformation items. After Arian's health reaches a certain point, he will then offer to help improve your magic. Saying yes will lead you to increase in intelligence. ''(Unconfirmed: This is possibly the White Magic counterpart to Dominika's Black Magic meaning that a character who lacks White Magic spells may learn them here if they have the required Intelligence.) Camp Lover Once you've given Arian enough Vitality Potions and his health is good, he will ask if he can come and live in your camp. Accept and he will come with you to your camp. To sleep with Arian, visit him towards nightfall and select the “sleep with” option. It will repeat every night, so if you just want it one time, come back later and choose to stop sleeping with him. There are a good variety of sleeping things available, depending on his butt sluttery. Female and Herm Arian will lay eggs every thirty days. You can choose what color. All the sex and stuff are still there too. Choosing 'Talk' gives you the option of Sexy Talk or Magic. Magic is a discussion of possibilities, with more to be implemented later. Sexy talk will have him tell you how he feels about sex, including how many dicks he has, his size, and what sort of sex he prefers. Even if he's dissatisfied with something, he doesn't mind if it makes you happy. On the following visit, he gives you a present, a silver necklace which is actually a magic talisman. However, since he lacks the ingredients, it is not initially imbued with any magical properties. He then tells you that there are different spells he can put into the talisman, but he can only do one. The talisman can be imbued with one of two unique White Magic spells. It must be recharged after each use and can be charged with either spell when empty. * Immolation — Base damage of 75. Uses the conventional magic damage formula. * Shielding — Reduces damage by 30 after total armor (random number between 0 and Champion's Toughness + armor bonus) and Easy Mode (halved damage) checks and prior to others. Damage is capped at 1 minimum. Since the Amulet's spell is a consumable item, you can only use it once and you will need to get the ingredients again to refill the Amulet. It lasts for only one fight, and the Shielding spell ingredients are rarer than Immolation, so pick your battle to use it on. * Immolation Spell — 2x Goblin ale and 1x Sweet gossamer * Shielding Spell — 2x Black chitin and 1x Tough silk Sub-sequent visits: You are now given the option to talk, have sex (only if you have had sex with him for the first time already) or give an item (if you don't have an acceptable item, the option won't be presented) or lower corruption (can only be done once a day): Talk * Sexy Talk * Teach Magic Items that can be given * Vitality Tincture — Give this to him to improve his strength. * P. Succubi Milk — Starting as male, first turns him into a herm, second increases breast size, third dick size decreases, fourth turns him fully female. As a female, first increases bust size, second further increases bust size, third and further have no effect. * P. [[Incubi Draft]]— Increases dick size, removes the Docking option from sex. Will turn from a herm to a male or a female to a herm. * Reptilum — Causes unique sex scene where (s)he trips out, gets a second dick if male. * Reducto — Reduces dick or breast size. * Lactaid — Increases breast size, produce milk. Sex Options * Anal Catch * Pitch Anal * Blow Him/Her * Get Blown * Docking (male/herm Arian only, requires cock area 30 or less) * Double Penetration (herm/female Arian only) * Fuck Vagina '''(herm/female Arian only) ** Decreases Sensitivity by 1. * '''Get fucked * Dildo Fun (requires Deluxe Dildo) — This is the only option as a "pure" female character Treat Corruption After given enough Vitality Tincture, Arian will be able to treat your corruption, but only once per day. "Any more and it would be hazardous, for both of us." Notes: * Choosing to Eavesdrop will increase the champion's Intelligence.